The 12 Legendaries of Christmas, Season 1
by Mossnose
Summary: What happens when the Legendary Pokemon start a rendition of the 12 Days of Christmas? Chaos! R&R!


A/N: Merry Christmas to all! I decided to write this in honor of Christmas arriving! I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, the Macarena, tasers, Jingle Bells, Deck the Halls, I Just Can't Wait to be King, or The 12 Days of Christmas.

**The 12 Legendaries of Christmas, Season 1**

_On the first day of Christmas,_

_A trainer gave to me,_

Mewtwo: Who would give _you_ anything for Christmas?

Be quiet or I'll get the taser!

Mewtwo: **grumble** Fine.

Okay, from the top!

_On the first day of Christmas,_

_A trainer gave to me,_

_A Celebi in a pine tree!_

**pauses** Where is that Celebi?!

Dialga: According to what I can pick up, she's in the Cretaceous Period.

Well, go get her!

Dialga: Yes, ma'am. **disappears**

Moving on!

_On the second day of Christmas,_

_A trainer gave to me,_

_Two psychic cats,_

Mewtwo: Why do I even have to be in this?

Mew: Oh, come on! It'll be fun! Whee!

Mewtwo: **groans**

_And a Celebi in a pine tree!_

Dialga: reappears Got her!

Celebi: Sorry about that, I ended up in the wrong era; who would have guessed? You know, this whole thing was a funny story…

Just get in the tree!

Celebi: No need to be pushy! **stands on the top of the tree and poses like a ballerina**

_On the third day of Christmas,_

_A trainer gave to me,_

_Three great titans,_

Groudon: You know that I'm clearly stronger than you!

Kyogre: In your dreams, earth-shaker!

Rayquaza: Don't make me seal you two again!

_Two psychic cats,_

Mew: **flying around in circles** Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Mewtwo: **thinking **_Must… resist… killing impulse…_

_And a Celebi in a pine tree!_

Celebi: Hey! I can see my house from here!

_On the fourth day of Christmas,_

_A trainer gave to me,_

_Four legendary golems_

Regigigas: Anyone up for eggnog?

Regice: We don't have mouths. How can we drink eggnog?

Regigigas: Umm…

_Three great titans,_

Rayquaza: Why can't you two just get along?

Groudon and Kyogre: He started it!

_Two psychic cats,_

Mew: C'mon, Mewtwo! Lighten up!

Mewtwo: **thinking** _Killing impulse… too strong…_

_And a Celebi in a pine tree!_

Celebi: **starts dancing**

_On the fifth day of Christmas,_

_A trainer gave to me,_

_Five legendary birds,_

Lugia: Did you all remember to go to the bathroom before we left?

Zapdos: I did.

Moltres: Me too.

Articuno: Yeah, same here. Oh… on second thought, I'll be right back.** flies off**

Lugia: **sighs**

_Four legendary golems,_

Regirock: How do we even live if we can't eat or drink?

Registeel: I don't know; it's all Braille to me.

Regice: You _speak_ Braille, you moron! Men, honestly!

Registeel: Why do women have to be so annoying?

Regirock: Maybe she's PMSing.

Regice: Grr…

_Three great titans,_

Rayquaza: Why do you two fight? What point does it serve?

Groudon and Kyogre: Umm…

_Two psychic cats,_

Mew: **puts on Santa hat** Get into the festive spirit!

Mewtwo: I'd rather swallow a Sandslash.

_And a Celebi in a pine tree!_

Celebi: **does the Macarena**

_On the sixth day of Christmas,_

_A trainer gave to me,_

_Six Jirachi wishes,_

Jirachi: So, what do you wish for? You know I can give you anything you want.

Giratina: I'll have to think about that…

_Five legendary birds,_

Ho-Oh: What's the matter, bro?

Lugia: sighs Sometimes I think that my trio doesn't take me seriously, Ho-Oh. They never listen to me!

Ho-Oh: You've just got to show them who's boss! I do that, and check out how my trio turned out.

Raikou: Hey, Ho-Oh! Suicune forgot her toothbrush. Just letting you know that I'm going to go get it!

_Four legendary golems,_

Regice: **chasing Regirock and Registeel with an Ice Beam attack**

_Three great titans,_

Rayquaza: Kyogre, why do you hate Groudon so much?

Kyogre: Isn't it obvious? He keeps trying to cover up my water territory with land!

Rayquaza: I see. **writes down in notebook**

_Two psychic cats,_

Mew: I made one for you, too! **puts Santa hat on Mewtwo**

Mewtwo: Arceus, please kill me now.

Arceus: Sorry, I need _someone_ to baby-sit Mew.

Mew: Thanks, daddy!

_And a Celebi in a pine tree!_

Celebi: **singing** When I dance, they call me Macarena!

_On the seventh day of Christmas,_

_A trainer gave to me,_

_Seven sea princes,_

Manaphy: Someday I'm going to rule the whole ocean!

Phione: Can I be your princess?

Manaphy: Sure!

_Six Jirachi wishes,_

Jirachi: Take your time; I've got all day.

_Five legendary birds,_

Lugia: You were saying?

Ho-Oh: They tell me whenever they have to go anywhere!

Lugia: Wait a moment… isn't your trio short one?

Ho-Oh: Huh..? Oh, where's Entei?!

_Four legendary golems,_

Regigigas: Regice, knock it off! I think they've suffered enough.

Regirock and Registeel: **frozen solid** S-so cold…

_Three great titans,_

Rayquaza: Now, Groudon, why do you hate Kyogre?

Groudon: Because he's always covering my territory with water!

Rayquaza: I see. **writes in notebook**

_Two psychic cats,_

Mewtwo: Do I really have to baby-sit her?

Arceus: No one else will, and I'm too busy to watch her.

Mewtwo: I hate my life.

Mew: **singing** Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!

_And a Celebi in a pine tree!_

Celebi: **stops dancing** I'm bored up here!

_On the eighth day of Christmas,_

_A trainer gave to me,_

_Eight volcanic eruptions,_

**volcano erupts**

Suicune: Entei!

Entei: Sorry, sis! I couldn't help myself!

_Seven sea princes,_

Manaphy: Shaymin! C'mon in and play with us! The water's great!

Shaymin: Sorry, but I can't swim too well.

Phione: You're no fun!

Shaymin: You should've seen me at that last Halloween party.

_Six Jirachi wishes,_

Jirachi: It can be anything your heart desires.

Giratina: I'm not even sure I really _have_ a heart.

_Five legendary birds,_

Lugia: I think I found him.

Ho-Oh: **groans**

_Four legendary golems,_

Regigigas: **hacking away at ice with sharp rocks** This isn't as easy as it looks.

Regice: Well, they deserved it.

_Three great titans,_

Rayquaza: Well, now, I think I know the problem. You two are arguing over who should have more territory. Why not compromise?

Kyogre: I'd rather bite a Cloyster shell.

Groudon: And I'd rather shove an Aron up my nose.

_Two psychic cats,_

Mewtwo: If there's a god up there, he hates me.

Arceus: I don't hate you, Mew just really likes you.

Mew: I really, _really_ like you!

_And a Celebi in a pine tree!_

Celebi: Any chance of me being able to come down yet?

Dialga: No!

_On the ninth day of Christmas,_

_A trainer gave to me,_

_Nine space anomalies,_

Deoxys: Am I really _that_ weird?

Palkia: No, you're just different. Everyone is.

_Eight volcanic eruptions,_

**volcano erupts**

Suicune: Entei! What did I just say?!

Entei: It wasn't me this time!

_Seven sea princes,_

Manaphy: Kyogre says I need to grow up if I'm ever going to rule the seas.

Phione: Oh, come on! What does Kyogre know?

Kyogre: I'm right here! I can hear everything you're saying!

Phione: Oops.

_Six Jirachi wishes,_

Jirachi: Any time now would be nice…

_Five legendary birds,_

Lugia: You know, I think you might have it worse than I do.

Ho-Oh: Oh, shut up.

Articuno: I'm back!

Zapdos: It took you_ that _long to go to the bathroom?

Articuno: Well, not exactly…

_Four legendary golems,_

Regigigas: **still hacking** This is getting nowhere fast. Regice, could you be a dear and help?

Regice: Fine…

Regirock: I think I'm starting to break apart.

_Three great titans,_

Rayquaza: Look, what if the two of you had an even amount of territory? Then you wouldn't have to fight.

Groudon: You know, you're right!

_Two psychic cats,_

Mewtwo: Why do you even like me?! I'm honestly not very likeable!

Mew: Because you're like my brother! We _did _come from the same DNA, right? That counts!

_And a Celebi in a pine tree!_

Celebi: C'mon! I really have to go!

Dialga: Go? Go where?

Celebi: You know… go! Bad.

_On the tenth day of Christmas,_

_A trainer gave to me,_

_Ten spiritual powers,_

Uxie: I'm smarter than all of you put together!

Mesprit: There she goes again…

_Nine space anomalies,_

Deoxys: What am I, anyways?

Palkia: In short, you're a mutant.

Deoxys: **starts crying**

_Eight volcanic eruptions,_

Suicune: If it wasn't you, then who was it?

Entei: That, I don't know.

Heatran: Sorry, my bad!

_Seven sea princes,_

Manaphy: **singing** Oh, I just can't wait to be king!

Shaymin: **singing** No one saying 'do this', no one saying 'be there'…

Phione: **singing** No one saying 'stop that', no one saying 'see here'…

_Six Jirachi wishes,_

Jirachi: Are you going to make a wish or what?

Giratina: Be patient; I'm still thinking.

_Five legendary birds,_

Moltres: Well, what _were_ you doing?

Articuno: That's for me to know only!

Zapdos: Don't be a party-pooper! Tell us!

_Four legendary golems,_

Registeel: It's good to finally be out of there!

Regirock: What's the deal, Regice?

Regice: You mocked me. Now we're even.

_Three great titans,_

Rayquaza: Can't we all just get along?

Kyogre: **crying** You're right! Why _can't _we just get along?!

Groudon: **crying** This is so deep!

_Two psychic cats,_

Mewtwo: Mew, can't you go annoy someone else?

Mew: Umm… Mewtwo?

Mewtwo: What now?!

Mew: …We're standing under mistletoe.

Mewtwo: Huh? **looks up** Oh crap…

_And a Celebi in a pine tree!_

Dialga: Can't you hold it in a little longer?

Celebi: No, I can't!

_On the eleventh day of Christmas,_

_A trainer gave to me,_

_Eleven Soul Dews,_

Latias: Got it right here! **holds up Soul Dew**

Latios: Hey! Sis, be careful with that!

Latias: Sorry.

_Ten spiritual powers,_

Azelf: That's nothing! I can control the wills of humans and Pokemon alike!

Mesprit: Really? Well _I_ can destroy all of their emotions!

Uxie: To add to my power, I can also erase memories! What good does erasing emotions do anyway? It's useless!

_Nine space anomalies,_

Palkia: Deoxys, don't cry.

Deoxys: My life no longer has a purpose!

Mewtwo: Welcome to my life.

_Eight volcanic eruptions,_

Heatran: Sorry about the eruption! It was an accident!

Entei: See? It was just an accident.

Raikou: Whatever.

_Seven sea princes,_

Phione: Make way for the prince of the sea!

Manaphy: Thank you, thank you! Thank you all for coming!

Shaymin: What are you doing?

Phione: Practicing entrances. A ruler needs a dramatic entrance!

_Six Jirachi wishes,_

Jirachi: Just pick something!

Giratina: It's harder than it sounds!

_Five legendary birds,_

Zapdos: C'mon, Articuno! Tell us!

Articuno: FINE! I WAS WRITING IN MY DIARY! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!

Moltres: Yes, we are.

_Four legendary golems,_

Regigigas: What do you say to some eggnog?

Registeel: Don't start that again!

_Three great titans,_

Rayquaza: Now, why don't you two hug and make up.

Groudon and Kyogre: **still crying, hugging**

_Two psychic cats,_

Mewtwo: Great, just great! Now what?!

Mew: …I guess now we have to kiss.

Mewtwo: Great. Just another fun moment to lighten up my day.

Mew: I knew you'd get into Christmas spirit sooner or later!

_And a Celebi in a pine tree!_

Dialga: There's only one more verse! Hold on!

Celebi: **moaning** I'll try!

_On the twelfth day of Christmas,_

_A trainer gave to me,_

_Twelve lunar phases,_

Cresselia: Have a merry Christmas, everyone!

Darkrai: Bah, humbug!

Cresselia: Oh, save it for someone who cares.

_Eleven Soul Dews,_

Latias: **singing** Deck the halls with bows of holly!

Latios: **singing** Fa la la la la, la la la la!

_Ten spiritual powers,_

Mesprit: Can we just stop for a moment to wish everyone a merry Christmas?

Uxie: That sounds good.

Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf: Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!

_Nine space anomalies,_

Deoxys: **sobbing** You all have everything and I have nothing!

Palkia: That's not true. Everyone's unique. Besides, it's Christmas! Cheer up!

Deoxys: **sniffles** Okay.

_Eight volcanic eruptions,_

**two volcanoes erupt**

Raikou and Suicune: Entei! Heatran!

Entei: What?!

Heatran: We're just giving a volcanic sound-off for the holidays!

_Seven sea princes,_

Manaphy: Great work with the mistletoe, Shaymin!

Shaymin: laughing Of all the plant related pranks, mistletoe is by far my favourite! Well, tied with poison ivy.

_Six Jirachi wishes,_

Jirachi: C'mon! This is your last chance to make a wish!

Giratina: Okay, I've got it! I wish for a box of chocolate!

Jirachi: Finally! Your wish is granted! **box of chocolate appears out of thin air**

Giratina: Yay! Chocolate! **starts gorging on chocolate**

_Five legendary birds,_

Zapdos: Well, now that we know that our precious little sister has a diary, she'd better keep an eye on it. She might just find it missing.

Moltres: Zapdos, that's mean! Santa's going to put you on his naughty list if you do that!

Lugia: And I'm also going to punish you if you do that.

Ho-Oh: Way to tell 'em, Lugia!

_Four legendary golems,_

Regice: I'm bored.

Registeel: Hey, everyone, look! Mew and Mewtwo are under mistletoe!

Regirock: Cool! Let's watch!

Regigigas: Wonder how it'll turn out?

_Three great titans,_

Groudon: Hey, look! They _are_ under mistletoe!

Kyogre: Will he get into the Christmas spirit and kiss her?

Rayquaza: Arceus only knows.

Arceus: Nope; even _I_ don't know.

_Two psychic cats,_

Mew: Well, we'd better do it, or else bad things will happen to us.

Mewtwo: What do you mean?

Mew: I heard that if two people don't kiss under mistletoe, bad things happen. You remember that one kid you nearly killed?

Mewtwo: Yeah, so?

Mew: Well, _he_ also got caught under mistletoe, and he wouldn't kiss the girl he was with. He crashed into a wall, so we'd better do it or we could end up ambushed by Dark-types.

Mewtwo: Fine. **the two kiss**

Arceus, Rayquaza, Kyogre, Groudon, Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf, Deoxys, Dialga, Palkia, Celebi, Giratina, Jirachi, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Latios, Latias, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Heatran, Cresselia, Darkrai, Manaphy, Phione, Shaymin, Regirock, Regice, Registeel and Regigigas: Oooooooooooooooooooooooh!

_And a Celebi in a pine tree!_

Dialga: Okay, Celebi! You can go now!

Celebi: Oh, it's okay! I don't have to go anymore!

Dialga: Eww.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review! You may notice that I made a reference to the song 'Under the Mistletoe'. Oh, I almost forgot! Happy holidays, everyone!


End file.
